Breaking
by Nicciomimi96
Summary: What if Voldemort found out about Harry being a Horcrux? What would happen if Voldemort decided to take Harry out as a threat? Voldemort x Harry, see warnings inside


**Name:** Breaking

 **Summary:** What if Voldemort found out about Harry being a Horcrux? What would happen if Voldemort decided to take Harry out as a threat? Voldemort x Harry, see warnings inside

 **Pairings:** Voldemort x Harry

 **Warnings:** Slash (male x male sex), torture, insanity, mind break, slight possession, will add more if have missed anything (please review and tell me so I can correct it)

 **Nicciomimi96:** Please read the warnings before reading and enjoy!

* * *

Harry shot awake, gasping as he held his chest, his mind reeling as the images from his nightmare slowly faded from his mind, the smell of blood lingering in his senses, his own screams echoing in his head. He quickly put his glasses on and his room in Private Drive came into view, he breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment he thought he was still in the dark space that his nightmare had taken place in but shook the rest of the chill in his body out and got out of bed, it was early, around four o'clock.

It would be another two hours before his aunt got out of bed and knocked on his door, he took this time to reach under his bed and take out the loose floorboard and pulled out his homework, quill and ink. He started with his Potions homework, mostly because he knew that Snape would lay in on him if he didn't, he sighed and continued to scratch his answers into the parchment, pausing every now and again listening to make sure no one woke up from the sound.

" _I've broken my arm..._ " A voice, female, spoke and he jumped for a moment, listening intently to see if he heard anything else but heard nothing other than a quick shushing sound from a male, he stood and walked to his locked door. Listening for a moment there was only the sound of his Uncle's snores coming through the door, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes Harry went back to his homework and started to list the uses of Unicorn hair.

Two hours passed slowly and he had finished two of his assignments before he heard the tale tell sounds of someone moving around, the sun had started to filter in through the window and he blinked away his exhaustion before putting everything back under the floorboard and closing it up once more. He sat down on his bed with his head in his hands, he felt like he had gotten no sleep with what the nightmare had done to his body but rose swiftly when his aunt unlocked the door and opened it peering in with a sneer and saying, "Get up and make breakfast, be quiet about it, I don't want you waking Vernon or my Dudley, you have five minutes in the bathroom before I expect you downstairs."

Harry moved quickly into the bathroom, stepping over the floorboard he knew squeaked when you stepped on it and closed the bathroom door behind him, he sighed and looked into the mirror above the sink. A boy, scrawny and pale with dark shadows under his eyes stared back at him, the green eyes seeming dull after seeing death, he rubbed a hand over his face before relieving himself and washing his face in the sink, taking some of the extra time he had left to brush his teeth.

Walking out of the bathroom and downstairs he went straight into the kitchen and to the fridge, getting out the usual in his arms before going over to the cooker, he started to cook the eggs and bacon which sizzled in the hot oil. He blinked sleepily but shook himself and continued to cook, he couldn't let the food burn, the last time that had happened he had been left without food for a week, his stomach turned at the thought of food but he knew he needed it to stay healthy...or at least as healthy as he could.

He went into the cupboard for the cups to make coffee, he picked up the white one for his aunt and suddenly screams came out of the cups, Harry jumped back and blinked in shock as the cups told him he had chosen the wrong one. He picked out two more quickly before shutting the cupboard and as soon as the door was shut all the noise stopped, he took a deep breath and shook his head of all the fuzz the noise had left and quickly continued cooking in case his aunt saw him standing doing nothing.

Harry finished cooking just as his uncle came thundering into the dining room, he sat down with a huff and opened the paper in his hands, Harry quickly dished up breakfast and put it on the table, he quickly retreated to the kitchen after he was finished. He didn't eat anything himself, not knowing if he was allowed to yet or not, Dudley came in next and smirked over at him as he ate, Harry resisted rolling his eyes or glaring.

"You're going to be doing the garden today boy, if you do it well you can eat." Vernon said as he finished eating, Harry nodded and got the dirty plates before going over to the sink and started on the washing up. Harry tried not to sigh as he looked out into the back garden from the window, to the outsiders eye it looked perfect but Harry could see the weeds that needed pulling and the flowers watering.

He finished up and went outside into the back garden, he first went into the shed and got out everything he would need, he started in on the weeds first, making sure to be careful not to take up Petunia's flowers, last time he did that he was punished without food for two weeks and locked in his cupboard. Of course that was before he found out he was wizard, those days were dark and horrid in his mind, full of pain and hurt both physically, mentally and emotionally.

Suddenly there was a burst of colour from the ground, he jumped back and watched as millions and millions of multicoloured butterflies burst into the air, he stood and watched as their wings shimmered in the sunlight, he gaped at their beauty. He watched them swirl in the air fluttering as they moved around him, suddenly the backdoor banged open and his uncle voice shouted, "What are you doing boy?!"

"The...the butterflies." Harry said lamely, he pointed up at them and his uncle looked up before looking at him, really looking at him, Harry blinked at him and was shocked when his uncle stormed over and gripping his arm in a bruising grip started to pull him back into the house. His uncle brought him through the kitchen and stopped in the hallway, he bend down and unlocked the cupboard before taking his stuff out and turning to Harry, "I will not have any more of your freakishness, I don't care about the threats I will not have you being in my sight being-."

The words seemed to escape his uncle before he gripped Harry wrist again and pulled him forward before shoving him back and into the cupboard, Harry banged his head and was shoved into the small space. He took a deep breath as the door slammed shut, Harry felt his heart race as he was left in the dark enclosed space, this had been his room for ten years, ten years he had survived inside but now it seemed he couldn't breathe, he could feel the walls closing in on him and whispering voices all around him.

" _Need the light._ "

" _Bad things happen in the dark._ "

" _Can't breathe!_ "

Harry pounded his fists against the door and called out, only silence came back, he tried to push the door open but found that it jingled with a lock, he choked back his screams and curled up into a ball on the cold hard floor. He cried silently and pressed his fingers into his eyes so he was seeing stars, he tried to control his breathing but failed and was soon hyperventilating, his head grew light and he found his eyes closing against his will as he fell unconscious.

 _ **Harry opened his eyes to see himself sitting on a throne, he sat there for a moment not knowing what was going on, looking down he saw bodies piled up and finally took notice of the liquid on his fingers. Looking down he saw blood, standing with a squelch he looked at the throne and saw it was made of the bodies of his friends.**_

 _ **Screaming he backed away before landing on the blood soaked floor staring into those glazed eyes, he heard laughter and turned to see Voldemort looking down at him with malice, Voldemort said nothing before cursing him. The torture curse bolting through him like a thousand knives stabbing into his skin, he screamed and thrashed to get away.**_

 _ **The curse lasted seemingly forever before it was lifted and Harry looked up at Voldemort with tearful eyes, the man smiled softly at him before leaning down and stroking his face, "You know I only hurt you because of what you have done, I only need your word and everything will go back to being alright."**_

 _ **Harry searched for what he was suppose to say to make this stop but came up with nothing, the silence stretched and Voldemort frowned in disapproval before moving away, Harry watched him go with horror rising inside him. As Voldemort backed away the air grew cold, Harry saw his breath and looked up, thousand of Dementors circled above him.**_

" _ **Please...Please, I don't know, I don't know!" Harry screamed at Voldemort but the man kept walking away, Harry looked up and screamed as the Dementors swooped down and started to take his happiness away. He screamed until he couldn't scream anymore, the air harsh on his lungs and his mind slipping away from him, he collapsed and saw something light come out of his mouth.**_

"Harry?!" Someone called and he jolted up, banging his head against the low ceiling, he groaned and held his throbbing head, there was the sound of footsteps before the door was blasted open and he looked out in shock to see Remus looking down at him horrified. He smiled and crawled out of the cupboard, he sat down on the floor outside for a moment as he was surrounded by people, one of who was Alastor Moody who looked at the cupboard with disgust.

"Harry? Harry, what were you doing in there?" Remus asked gently as he crouched down and looked into his eyes, Remus brushed some hair off his face and Harry noticed how much he had been sweating, it was cold and sticking his clothes to his skin. Harry looked down at his hands and saw they were bruised from how hard he had been hitting the door.

"My Uncle put me in there." Harry said and Remus took a deep breath before putting a hand out for Harry to take, Harry took it and stood with him, his head felt a little light still but he could stand and he was taking that as a good thing. He looked around the hallway and noted it was dark, the house was silent and he wondered where his family was but he turned towards the kitchen and saw someone standing there in the shadow.

"Remus...who is that?" Harry asked pointing to the shadow, it's empty white eyes glowing and Remus turned but seemed to look straight through it, Harry blinked and walked towards it, it grew larger, seemingly crouched before though it had been Harry's height. He stepped back and stared into those eyes at it rested at full height, tall enough to brush the ceiling, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

" _See me._ " It hissed and Harry took another step back, backing into someone and jumped before turning to see Remus behind him looking at him worriedly, Harry looked back to where the figure was but there was no one there. Remus took his hand and, seemingly shaken, led him out of the house, Harry followed and saw everyone else following them, they got outside and Harry breathed in the fresh air and looked to see the butterflies from before were now fluttering around the house, he said, "Look, Remus, the Butterflies are still here."

No one said anything and soon they were travelling down the road, Harry followed, once in a while seeing a butterfly following them and smiling, once at the end of the road Remus motioned to Moody who pulled out a glass mirror from his pocket. Everyone crowded round and touched it, Remus motioned for Harry to do so and once he did the world slid away and everything was spinning, Harry knew now it was a portkey.

When they landed Harry fell down harshly, Remus came straight over to pick him up and Harry smiled at him but Remus still looked worried, a paper was pushed into his hand and he looked down to see an address, looking back up there was a building that hadn't been there before. Before he could ask questions he was taken inside and immediately directed down the hall and into a dining room where loads of people were, one of them being Sirius.

"Severus, we need your help, please check his mind." Remus said before anyone else could speak, Snape saw the seriousness and stood before coming over, he put his hands on either side of Harry's head and looked into his eyes. Harry felt something in his mind and widened his eyes, however soon he found himself falling asleep or at least he thought so but woke up in a space with Snape, who looked around the vast emptiness with confusion.

Snape took his hand and dragged him around, cracks were everywhere and some places even had whole holes in it, memories went past and dreams came to life, Harry blinked at everything as they went through the past to more recent. As soon as they had seen everything Harry found himself back in the dining room with everyone around him, Snape took a step back and said, "His mind is breaking, some of it is already broken, how is this?"

"It's how we found him, he's having hallucinations." Remus said and Sirius came straight over, taking Harry's hand into his own and drawing him away from the conversation, everyone else was silent as Remus and Snape talked but Harry could hardly hear anything because the voices were back and stronger than before. They talked of many things, broken arms and hurt feelings, Voldemort hunting him down to Sirius, who was rubbing his back, betraying him.

" _Can't trust anyone._ "

" _Their going to kill you._ "

" _I broke my arm, they will break yours too._ "

" _He's going to find you._ "

" _They hurt me_."

"Harry?" Someone called through the noise and he turned to see Remus crouched down next to him, Sirius was holding his hand in a strong grip but it didn't hurt, Remus smiled at him and Harry smiled back. Sirius choked on a breath before putting his head into his hand asking, "Is this going to get any worse? Can we help him?"

"It is going to get much worse and no, the only way to help him is to take him to St Mungo's, they have the best healers there." Snape said, Sirius looked up at the man with cold grey eyes and said, "You know what they do to people when they become like this, they lock them away from the world, out of sight, out of mind right? Even if we can't help him at least here he will have some freedom and family surrounding him."

"I'm not saying it is ideal, I'm saying that there they have potions and healing magic that not many others have or even know how to use or make." Snape deadpanned, Sirius jolted in his seat but Harry gripped his hand, he turned to Sirius and said, "Don't worry Sirius, everything will be alright, I'm fine, I saw the butterflies and they are so colourful that everything must be alright."

"Harry, please, tell me truthfully, do you feel alright?" Sirius asked looking into his eyes, Harry blinked and thought about it, he did feel different, kind of weird but when he tried to look deeper into it he was pushed away by some inside hand. He tried to make his thoughts about it make sense but there was so much panic and chaos that it started to give him a headache, he looked into Sirius's grey eyes and shook his head.

A sharp intake of breath had him turning round and seeing Mrs Wealsey holding her hand over her mouth as she looked at him, he blinked at her, she looked heartbroken and tears were clouding her eyes and Harry felt horrible. The moment after his mind blanked, he felt confused for a moment before happiness burst inside him and he smiled saying, "Hello Mrs Wealsey."

"Harry?" A voice came from next to him and Harry turned in shock to see Sirius sitting next to him, he blinked, when was the last time he had seen his godfather, it must have been a while ago because he couldn't remember properly and broke out into a wide grin, "Sirius! Oh I missed you so much, when was the last time I saw you? I can't remember, I'm so happy to see you, is everything okay?"

"Oh Harry." Sirius whispered before pulling him forward into a hug, Harry nuzzled into those arms and sighed in comfort, he was rocked back and forward comfortingly as Sirius rubbed his back, it hurt a little but he was okay with that. Harry pulled back and put a hand on Sirius's face, rubbing his cheek comfortingly before saying, "I'm not feeling well, I don't know why."

"It's okay Harry, we're going to help you, okay? We can't make it go away but we can help make you feel better." Remus's voice came from behind him and Harry turned to smile at him which quickly turned into a frown when he felt something wrong in his mind. It hurt like someone was chipping away at his thoughts and memories, he put a hand on his head and said, "It hurts."

"Oh hunny, maybe we should let him lie down for a moment." Mrs Wealsey said and Sirius nodded before standing, helping Harry up by his hand, Harry stood with him and was led through the hallway and up the stairs. For a moment Harry heard voices which sounded like his friends but he was led away and into a room with the sign on the door saying 'Sirius'.

Inside was a messy room full of muggle posters and clothes, Harry was led over to the bed and Sirius sat him down, he was laid down and covered with the sheets, Sirius stroked his hair for a moment looking into his eyes. Sirius took a deep breath before saying, "Try to get some sleep Harry, I'll come for you in a little while after the meeting and explaining everything to your friends, okay?"

"Okay, are the butterflies aloud in?" Harry asked and Sirius looked pained for a moment before nodding, Harry sighed in relief before snuggling down and closing his eyes, Sirius stood from the bed and left through the door. Harry found that he was more tired than he thought he was and soon found himself falling asleep, voices were whispering in his ears but he was too tired to pay attention to what they were saying.

 _ **Harry stared up at the ceiling, thousands of Dementors were swirling around, held back by a strong silver force field, Harry sighed and lay down on the cold black marble floor and stared up at them watching them with interest. Someone came up to him from his left and he looked to see red eyes looking down at him, Voldemort smirked and said, "Your coming along nicely Harry, how do you feel?"**_

" _ **I feel great." Harry smiled and truthfully he did, he felt like he was floating though he could feel the marble on his back, he giggled when one of the Dementors tried to force its way through the barrier but bounced back. Voldemort continued to stare down at him for a moment before lifting his wand into view, it had a red hue and Harry knew what was coming but remained relaxed and smiled wider.**_

" _ **Crucio." Voldemort hissed almost lovingly, the spell hit Harry hard, his back arched as the pain went through him, Harry could almost hear his mind breaking piece by piece and screamed out in agony. The spell was held for what seemed like almost an hour before it was released and Harry panted while writhing on the floor, Voldemort chuckling as he watched him.**_

" _ **Your pain is wonderful my dear Harry, I cannot wait to see you in the outside world, you will be marvellous by the time I am finished, like a beautifully broken art work." Voldemort said and leaned down, offering Harry a hand, Harry who had gone down to just twitching took it and was pulled up to stand, Voldemort stroked some hair out of Harry's face and continued, "Don't worry Harry, you will not die, I am going to keep you at the end of this war, though I will have to hurt you more for this to happen, do you agree?"**_

 _ **It was not a question even if it sounded like one, Harry had no choice in the matter but smiled and nodded anyway, he couldn't really comprehend what Voldemort was telling him but didn't care either. Voldemort smiled and grasped Harry by the jaw hard enough to hurt but Harry didn't mind as Voldemort bend down and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips.**_

"Harry?" Sirius's voice called and Harry woke up to him stroking his hair, Harry blinked his eyes open and looked to him, he smiled and sat up, Sirius smiled and shifted for Harry to sit up properly and said, "The meetings over and we've taken the time to tell everyone what's going on, Molly thought you might be hungry so we've started dinner early, are you okay to come downstairs?"

"Yeah, I'm glad, I am kind of hungry, though so is Ink." Harry smiled and Sirius's face dropped for a moment before going back to smiling and he looked around for a moment before staring at Harry for a moment. It almost made Harry feel uncomfortable and Harry wondered why but was answered when Sirius asked, "Who is Ink, Harry?"

"Ink is my friend, he's the one who protects me, he's not good at talking but he makes up for it in size." Harry beamed but Sirius's smile seemed strained, he nodded and stood, Harry crawled out from under the sheets and followed him across the room. Sirius picked through the clothes and picked out a black t-shirt with a skull on it and some red and gold pyjama bottoms before saying, "I think these will fit you, you're smaller than I was at your age but they should be comfortable."

"Thank you." Harry said as he was passed the clothes, Harry quickly stripped and changed into the clothes which while baggy did not fall off him and he found them to have very nice comfortable material. He smiled at Sirius who seemed pained once more but this time Harry knew why, he was very skinny and bruised from where his uncle had pulled and pushed him around but he was used to it and shrugged it off as Sirius took his hand and led him out of the room.

They walked through the halls and down the stairs, Harry never realised how far into the house they had gone before but was soon blinded by the light in the kitchen, people were whispering before they went in and as they walked through the door it went silent. Harry looked to see Ron and Hermione sitting with Ginny who were watching him with sad eyes, he smiled and said, "Hey, it's great that your here, I know Ink would love to meet you all, wouldn't you?"

Harry turned to see Ink's figure crouched in the doorway, the completely black eyes watching with humour, the room seemed tense and he turned to ask what was wrong but came to see that everyone was looking between him and the doorway. Harry frowned and tilted his head to the side in question when before Ron could speak as he opened his mouth, Mrs Weasley came over and directed him to a chair across from his friends and said, "Sit down dear, dinner will be ready in a minute, I'm sure you would love to find out what's been happening with Ron and Hermione while you wait."

The tension in the room seemed to break and Harry smiled at Hermione who went into what she had been doing over the summer, which was very interesting, she had been reading up on the Ministry and about the politics because she wanted to see if it was possible to free the house elves from enslavement. Harry found himself sucked into what laws there were about it and how they could be changed with time to slowly but surely give house elves more control over their lives so it wouldn't be a massive shock to them when they are eventually freed.

Ron was scoffing and throwing in hints that basically said that the house elves would not want to be freed from their masters which caused an argument between him and Hermione, Harry watched as it became more and more heated and felt panic rise inside him. He looked around to the adults and saw they were making light conversation about the war and what teacher was going to be teaching the Defence position in Hogwarts this year.

"Albus still hasn't found anyone?" Remus asked Snape who had stuck around and Snape nodded before saying, "Yes, also the Ministry is being controlling about this, they have set up a new law of the school which says that is the Headmaster cannot find a Professor to take the position the Ministry will be able to pick who takes the position, we believe this is because they want to get one of their own people into the school to watch over what happens inside."

"That's a rather sneaky move for the Minister, I think that someone else is pulling the strings behind the scenes." Sirius said and Snape sneered at him before nodding, Remus put his head into his hands and said, "I just hope that they don't take this too far, we have enough to worry about without having to worry about the Ministry turning against its own people, I can't even imagine what changes they would make in the school to suit their needs and it would only divide people even more."

"Yes but of course that is the point, whoever is pulling the strings in the Ministry at the moment is doing this with that exact purpose, divided people are not as strong in hard times and more bad decisions will be made on our part." Snape said and leaned back in his chair with a sigh, "Though things are getting tense once more the Minister is deliberately not listening to Albus and is listening to the gossip going around about Albus wanting to take control of the ministry."

"That's ridiculous." Remus said and Snape rolled his eyes before nodding, Sirius's lip curled back at Snape's attitude but held his tongue which surprised Harry who stood from his seat across from Ron and Hermione, who were still arguing, and walked over to them. He was noticed immediately and they shifted in their seats as he smiled and sat down on the floor next to Sirius before placing his head into Sirius's lap and looking up at Remus.

"What are you doing down there Harry?" Remus asked kindly and Harry just smiled and giggled, he felt comfortable down there and snuggled down until he was so comfortable he could fall asleep easily, Sirius was looking down at him in shock before looking up and around for help. Harry didn't know why he thought he needed help, Mrs Weasley came over and said, "Harry dear, don't you want to sit up at the table? Dinner is ready."

Harry looked to her and wondered what on earth she was talking about when Ginny came over and held out her hands for him, he smiled and took them, she pulled him up and directed him into the chair next to Sirius before smiling and rubbing his back. Mrs Wealsey soon passed around dinner which consisted of roast potatoes, cauliflower cheese, beef and Brussels, Harry was directed into eating by Ginny and he felt himself relax with her guiding him.

Once dinner was finished Ginny stood and offered Harry her hand, he smiled and took it, she turned to Ron, Hermione and the Twins and gestured for them to follow, Harry was led out of the room and up the stairs into one of the other bedrooms. They all sat down and Harry found his head being stroked by Ginny who was still smiling and asked, "Do you wanna talk Harry? I know your probably tired but we wanted to ask you how you've been."

"Okay." Harry smiled and leaned into her hand, Ron and Hermione seemed uncomfortable but the twins took this in stride and plopped down on either side of Harry and Ginny grinning and Fred asked, "So, your summer probably wasn't good but is there anything weird going on? I know we have to ask this first seeming as if we didn't then all those downstairs would have a massive go at us and we only like that when it's because of something we did, not something we didn't do."

"Oh?" Harry asked but no one said anything more, Harry sighed and smiled at Ink who was hiding in the open closet, he thought about it and then the thought popped into his mind and he said, "Oh, I've been having dreams of Tom, though he would hate that I called him that, he talks to me and hurts me but he says that's okay and once he's finished he's going to keep me."

Ginny paled and Ron and Hermione took in a sharp breath, Fred and George looked at each other before smiling down at Harry kindly and hugging him, they stood and left the room, Ginny looking tearful and taking Harry's hand into her own. She took a deep breath before saying, "Tom can be charming can't he? I mean, he can make things seem like their good."

"Yes, I can't wait to see him again, he's very nice to me and even gave me a kiss last time, I don't know what that means but he must like me and I like him, he's going to make sure that everything is okay." Harry smiled and turned to Ginny who was grimacing, she nodded along with him, she said, "You know, when I met him through the diary, he said everything the way I wanted and he made promises to me too but nothing good comes of it Harry, trust me when I say this."

"But...why would he be so nice if he didn't like me?" Harry asked confused, Hermione stood and came over bending down until she was kneeling in front of Harry and took his other hand, rubbing his knee comfortingly and said, "If he liked you so much, if what he said was truly nice and everything was going to be okay, why would he hurt you? Don't you see Harry? He's not a good person and things will not be okay if he gets his way."

"I don't understand." Harry said and Ron scoffed, Hermione and Ginny glared at him but he said, "What don't you understand? Oh that's right, you can't understand anything seeming as your mind is being broken and messed with, it's like Ginny in second year all over again but can you even remember that anymore huh? Whatever we say will not get through to you because you're already so messed up your seeing things and saying that 'Tom' is a nice guy even though he hurts you, nothing will get through because you're already gone, you're not Harry anymore, you're what he has made you."

"But...I am Harry, I'm me, I'm not someone else." Harry said confused, Ron scowled and Harry flinched, his heart picking up in pace, there was something wrong with this conversation, Harry knew that but all it did was make him panic. He looked around the room and saw Ink coming out of the closet, his huge looming figure seeming threatening now and Harry backed away across the bed saying, "No Ink, don't be mad, I didn't do anything."

"Harry, there is no one there." Hermione said calmly but Harry felt tears in his eyes when Ink slunk closer and closer, his breathing raced and his head hurt, he curled up and wished for it all to go away, his heart was pounding in his ears as he felt Ink's claw like hands wrap around the back of his neck. He screamed out as loud as he could and flung himself off the bed, curling up on the floor he screamed until his throat hurt and he could hear footsteps coming towards the room.

People came bursting into the room and there was a hurried conversation that he couldn't hear through Ink's harsh breaths but soon he was picked up and pulled into someone's arms, he clung to them and cried, the tears streaming down his face. They were whispering to him, something comforting that had his breathing calm down and his mind clearing, he looked up to see Remus was the one who was holding him and Sirius was bent down on the floor near them watching with pain written on his face.

"Are you feeling better?" Remus asked and Harry nodded noting Ink had slunk back into the cupboard, he sighed and snuggled into Remus's arms, Sirius turned to Ron and said, "Next time keep your thoughts to yourself, I don't want you around him for a while until I can trust you to keep your mouth shut and your opinions to yourself, he doesn't need this right now, he needs his friends more than ever and if you can't see that then I don't want you here."

"Sorry, I just, I can't see him like this." Ron's voice came from behind him and he turned to see Ron looking horrible, his face was pale and he seemed very upset, Harry didn't know what to do, Ron had hurt him with his words but he was also his friend. Remus pulled Harry into his lap and gestured to Sirius who picked him up into his arms, Harry giggled at being off the ground and looked over Sirius's shoulder as they left the room, Remus following them.

They went back into Sirius's bedroom and he was sat down on the bed, he giggled and snuggled against the covers, Remus and Sirius sat down with him and Remus pulled him away from the covers and sitting him between him and Sirius, Remus smiled down at him and stroked some of his messy hair out of his face as Sirius said, "Harry, we have things we want to tell you."

"What is it?" Harry asked with a grin, Sirius seemed to take a deep breath for a moment before saying, "While you were upstairs with your friends Albus came round, we talked about everything that had been going on and Fred and George told us about your dreams, Albus said this was the way You-Know-Who is breaking your mind and until you can defend yourself against him and get better, you're not allowed to go back to Hogwarts."

"I...can't go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked his mood dropping and he looked to Remus who sighed and said, "It's just with everything going on, you would be vulnerable and wouldn't be able to focus on your studies in classes, you might need help and no one will be around, we're thinking about your safety Harry and it's not like you can never go back you just have to get better first."

"How do I get better?" Harry asked and they seemed to hesitate for a moment before Remus said, "We talked about that as well, you will be having lessons with Severus so he can teach you to protect your mind from...Tom, you will also need to not engage him while your dreaming, ignore him and fight against what he wants, you need to take control of your mind again."

"But…what if he gets mad at me?" Harry asked and they seemed stumped for a moment before Remus said, "He can't do any worse to you than he is doing right now and if he gets mad then try explaining to him what's going on before ignoring him, maybe he would be more understanding then, Sirius and I will be spending the nights with you so we can protect you out here and wake you up if anything goes wrong, okay?"

Sirius looked like he was ready to say something but Remus shot him a look and he seemed to gulp back his words, Harry looked between them for a moment wondering what was going on before his mind reminded him of what they had asked him to do. He couldn't ignore Tom, it wouldn't be fair and he would get a lot of pain from it and this pain wouldn't be like the pain he experienced before this would be pain from anger, he didn't want that at all.

Remus stood and nodded to Sirius before leaving the room, Sirius sighed and placed a hand on Harry's back which brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see those grey eyes looking at him sadly. He smiled and said, "Can I go to sleep? I want to talk to Tom, he must be missing me by now as I'm usually asleep by now."

"Harry, we just talked about this." Sirius sighed but Harry shook his head, "I can still talk to him, to tell him what's going on and discuss it, you said I could so then he might not hurt me for it but I know he will, he will get angry and I don't want that so the sooner it happens the better so then I can get it over with or find some way to make it up to him."

"You can sleep, I'll get Remus and say we're settling down for an early night but please just follow everything we've told you alright?" Sirius said with a stone face, Harry nodded and watched Sirius leave the room, he went under the covers and snuggled down, closing his eyes. His head was hurting but he found sleep easily and slipped further until he was where he usually was with Voldemort standing before him.

" **Harry…" Voldemort sighed seeming disappointed, Harry frowned and waited for him to talk again, however silence only followed, Harry felt his nerves come to the fore and he shrunk back not liking the atmosphere. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and said, "Are you going to listen to Black and Lupin or me?"**

" **I don't want anything to change with us, I like it the way it is." Harry cried out, Voldemort smirked and bent down saying, "Then nothing has to change, you are your own person Harry, you know what is best for you and what you want and what is that?"**

" **I want to be close to you, I want us to be okay but I love them…I don't want them to be mad at me but I don't want you to be mad at me either." Harry said honestly, Voldemort smiled softly and ran a hand through Harry's hair and said, "Then you have to lie to them, say that you have done what they wanted and that I am mad at you but keep things the way they are with us."**

" **But…they said I would be having lessons with Snape and he would know, what if he tells them?" Harry asked and Voldemort's face grew darker, "I will talk to him and if he does he will have turned against me, against you, then he will be dealt with swiftly."**

" **Okay." Harry smiled, his mind not even on the death of the Professor but the relief at the fact that Voldemort wasn't angry with him, as if sensing this Voldemort smiled and said, "Now, the best thing to do is put on a show, make them believe that I'm angry at you but really it will be what we usually do."**

" **Okay." Harry grinned and Voldemort raised his wand before lovingly saying the torture curse, Harry screamed and writhing in agony but inside his heart was singing, he was gasping for breath as it continued on longer than usual. He had no idea when it would stop and almost didn't want it to stop, Voldemort sensing this strengthened the curse and Harry screamed until his lungs had no air left.**

"HARRY! HARRY WAKE UP!" Someone was screaming at him, he gasped and choked for breath, someone smacked him on the back and he coughed in a breath before screamed, someone held him close to them as he cried. He sobbed and shivered, someone was stroking his hair and he took in some breaths before sobbing his heart out, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Harry, so sorry." Someone sobbed into his hair and he recognised the voice as Sirius's, he looked up and Sirius pulled back a bit to look into his eyes, Harry sighed and curled into Sirius's arms as he repeated apologies. Remus was sitting there staring at Harry, his eyes wide and glistening, almost glowing yellow, Harry whimpered and held out a hand to him, he blinked and shook himself before taking it.

"What do we do Moony?" Sirius asked and Remus seemed stumped before he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he said, "We have to talk to Albus, this isn't going to work, we can't have this every night, he nearly died through whatever Voldemort was doing, we need to talk to someone straight away and keep him awake until we find a solution."

"Alright, alright…just…I can't see him go through that again Moony…we…we almost lost him and it's only the first night..." Sirius whispered into Harry's hair, his mind was in a state of bliss now that the pain had stopped, he started to laugh as his stomach feeling like he was falling. Sirius gripped him tight and taking him into his arms, lifted him off the bed and walked out of the room quickly.

They moved quickly down the hallway and down the stairs, as they passed his friends room Ginny and Hermione popped their heads out and Ginny said, "We heard screaming, is Harry alright?"

"No but he's going to be one way or another." Sirius said as he moved them passed, Remus brought up the rear whispering something to the girls and then followed them, Ginny and Hermione went back into the room but as Sirius took him downstairs, Harry heard their footsteps rushing around before coming down the stairs after them.

They walked into the dark kitchen before Remus lit the room up with a swish of his wand and moved them forward, Sirius sat down with Harry in his lap before checking him over, Harry had sweat cooling on his skin and widened his eyes at how serious Sirius was about all this. He smiled at his Godfather in hopes of lightening the situation but Sirius just grimaced before standing and sitting Harry back down onto a chair and going over to the fireplace.

The flames turned green and Sirius stuck his head inside, Remus sat down with Harry and took his hand into his own, Harry looked up curiously and wanted to ask what was wrong but kept his mouth shut by the look in Remus's eyes as he looked him over. Hermione and Ginny shuffled into the room and took the seats on Harry's right looking wide awake and worried, he smiled at them and they relaxed a little bit.

Sirius came out of the flames and stepped back, three frazzled people stepped out, Snape, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore all looked around before their eyes settled on him, Harry tilted his head to the side in question. Snape came over and looked into his eyes, for a moment the world went away and all Harry could see was a blank space which was full of cracks and holes, some pieces even falling and smashing against the invisible ground.

"The damage is extensive but can be reversed with help, I cannot start his lessons with his mind like this, it is too damaged and weak to sustain in a fight of wills." Snape said before stepping back, Madam Pomfrey came rushing over and she started running diagnostic spells, her face paled at the results and she turned saying, "His body, it's like he has actually been hit by the torture curse over and over, this time the damage has stopped and restarted his heart, his body cannot take much more of this before it breaks along with his mind."

"I feel fine, I feel nice." Harry said and he did, he felt like he was floating on cloud's as the world moved around him, his smile did nothing but worry everyone even though he did not know why, Sirius came over and pulled him into his arms. Dumbledore came over and checked Harry over, looking into his eyes for a moment which he frowned at before nodding, "We need to take him to Hogwarts, he cannot stay here, he is not safe and Poppy and Severus can take care of him more easily, Sirius, you may come with as well as Remus but the rest will stay until the school year comes."

Dumbledore swept over to the fireplace and threw in some powder before whispering a word, the flames turned green and grew brighter before he stepped through, Snape motioned for them to follow and Sirius picked him back up before walking through the flames. Harry felt that someone else was watching through his eyes and knew Tom was keeping an eye on things, for how long he had no idea but it comforted him for Tom to know where he was.

Once he came into the Medical Wing Tom's presence left and Harry smiled, Tom would know where he was staying, he was laid down onto one of the beds and the curtains were pulled around, Sirius and Remus, who had stayed close to him were called away by Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey and Snape started to check his health and scan him for his damage, he smiled at them and relaxed, knowing that Tom would like him to continue to be as healthy as possible for their meetings.

He staid still during their prodding and poking, he looked up at them in question when they stepped away to talk in hushed voices, Professor Snape left through the curtains and Madam Pomfrey came back over to him, covering him in the blanket. She smiled down at him and said, "Why don't you get some rest, if Tom's there then try to smooth things over and make things as painless as you can for yourself so you can heal."

"Okay." Harry smiled and snuggled down into the covers, he closed his eyes, he hoped to see Tom again and knew he would be waiting for him for the news of how things had been taken, he hoped the man was pleased. He sighed and felt himself drift, he heard someone mention his name from behind the curtains and wondered what they were planning before he fell asleep.

" **I'm proud of you Harry." Tom smiled and Harry grinned, he looked up from his place on the floor and felt something around his neck, he looked down to see a golden chain dangling down from the thing around his neck. He looked up in question and Tom bent down to him whispering, "Don't worry about that right now, it's a symbol of what you mean to me but I'll go into it more later, right now I am suppose to still be angry with you."**

 **Harry nodded enthusiastically but instead of a torture curse Tom caressed his cheek, Harry blinked in confusion and watched Tom's red eyes which roamed all over his body, Harry shifted and wondered what was going through Tom's mind. Tom stood up straight again and said, "I have some new spells which I have created and always needed someone to test them on, do you want to be the one, the first?"**

" **Of course, I would love to be the first." Harry said and Tom smiled softly at him before waving his wand and creating a throne with thorns coming off the sides which he sat down on, he nodded and said, "I always knew you would agree, that's why you are so precious to me Harry, that and another reason which I will tell you when we are together and I can keep you safe from those hands which have you at the moment, now, I think we shall start."**

 **Tom whispered something while pointing his wand straight at Harry's chest and Harry for a moment felt nothing before he felt like his lungs were being squeezed, hard enough that he gasped for breath and felt the blood pumping round his body faster and faster. He choked and tried to take in a breath but failed and felt his head get light with panic, he bowed down and prostrated himself in front of Tom who chuckled.**

 **The spell lifted and Harry gasped in sweet air before looking up into those satisfied eyes and knew he had done the right thing by not panicking and showing that he was grateful for the spell being used on him for the first time. Tom sighed and looked down at his wand and said, "What you just felt was the lowest level of that spell, it can crush the persons lungs from inside them making them suffocate until they die, a slow and horrible death but one which I will enjoy using on our enemies."**

" **Now…this next spell is closer to the torture curse but instead of being internal its external, it cuts it's victims skin, small seemingly meaningless cuts but all over the body, the smaller the cuts the more pain is felt and this will cover the entire body." Tom said before waving his wand and Harry felt his skin split in so many places, even on his scalp and his fingers and toes, even on his cock and they started to bead blood, he cried out in pain and curled in on himself.**

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing and jumped up when he felt the pain of the spell still in effect, he screamed out and he saw Madam Pomfrey next to him with her wand aimed at him. She must have woken him by force and he looked at his skin with was covered in small cuts, he felt tears run down his face and she muttered something before starting to heal the cuts one by one.

"What spell could have done this?" Dumbledore's voice asked from his other side and Harry looked to see him, Sirius, Remus and Snape standing there looking horrified, Harry cried out when he shifted and Madam Pomfrey started to heal him quicker. She went all over his body and it felt like hours before it was all healed but she took a step back when it was done and sighed, "I've healed him, he should be fine but this is new skin and will be easier to break back open with the right force so for the next few days be gentle with him…I've never seen a spell that could do this damage."

"It must be something Tom has created on his own." Dumbledore said and looked deep in thought, Sirius rushed over and said, "He's testing out spells on Harry now? How long is it going to take for someone to do something about this! He's going to kill him! He's going to make him insane and then kill him off, that's what he's doing but no one seems to be doing anything to stop him, all you've told us to do is wait and I can't wait anymore!"

"Sirius, please calm down." Remus said and Sirius took Harry into his arms and held him close, Harry snuggled into those arms and sighed, he liked being held like this, even if only for a little while, it made him feel special, like he was loved. He looked up at Remus as he came over and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, he said, "We need to be patient Sirius, we need to stay strong, for Harry so that we can do something about this for the long run instead of for now and then not having a plan for the future should this happen again, it will take time but it's worth it."

"I know." Sirius grunted before putting his head on Harry's shoulder, Harry felt slightly guilty at the fact that he was lying to them, if not through words, through keeping them believing that Tom was mad at him and this was the result. Harry sighed and looked down at his hands, he had no idea what to do in this situation and was tempted to sleep once again but by the looks around him he wasn't going to be sleeping for a while.

"Is there anything we can do right now?" Remus asked Madam Pomfrey and she sighed before looking to Dumbledore for a moment before saying, "There are several things we can do but all involve him going to sleep for a while, that leaves him venerable and open to attack from You-Know-Who but it is the only thing we can do, I suggested a dreamless sleep potion while putting him into a coma while Severus and Albus help piece his mind together but it is very addictive and not recommended and plus we don't even know if it will work."

"So…putting him into a coma is the only way to help?" Sirius asked and Madam Pomfrey looked down for a moment and then rubbed her eyes, "It is the only way to help immediately, however there are many risks involved and it could be for nothing seeming as it will take at least a week for his mind to be healed, we have no idea what more damage could be done during that time, but we could fail him completely and he could turn out worse than now."

"Is the risks worth it?" Remus asked and Dumbledore hummed, he looked to Remus and Sirius before looking to Snape who nodded, Dumbledore said, "In my view they are, Harry has a lot of responsibility for the future but more than that he deserves to have the life of a normal teenager until that time, however all this will be taken away if he does not recover, he will never be the same again without this chance, this is the only thing that we can do to see him himself once again."

"So…this is it?" Sirius asked and Dumbledore nodded, Sirius's eyes glistened as he looked down at Harry and he took a deep shuddering breath, Harry smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek before nuzzling down into his chest. Sirius's shoulders shook and he held him close, Harry knew Sirius was upset but he didn't see why, Harry felt fine, good even and the feeling of wrongness from the beginning was completely gone.

"Do it." Sirius's voice shuddered but was strong, Harry looked around to see everyone staring at him, Remus came forward and pulled Sirius away from him, Harry reached out to bring him back but Sirius shrugged off his hands. Harry felt tears come to his eyes and whimpered, it seemed to hurt everyone to hear it and he felt the tears come out of his eyes and trail down his face, Madam Pomfrey came to him and said, "Harry, don't you want to see Tom?"

"Tom…" Harry whispered, yes, these people might reject him, might hurt him but Tom wouldn't do that to him, he nodded and Madam Pomfrey pushed him down, he laid there for a moment before Dumbledore came over and placed a hand on his forehead. He smiled down at Harry before whispering something, Harry felt tiredness wave over him and found his eyes closing, someone came over and grabbed his hand before he fell into the darkness.

 **Tom looked positively triumphant when he smiled down at Harry, Harry felt a smile come onto his own lips and Tom bent down to him to place a soft kiss on his forehead, Harry sighed in bliss and looked up when Tom straightened. Tom held out a hand and Harry took it, he was pulled up and they walked over to the Throne of thorns which was sitting at the end of the hall, Tom sat down and then motioned for Harry to kneel beside him, which he did.**

" **You have come so far Harry, one more session and everything should be complete, don't worry about us being interrupted, you see, it was never your mind which this is based as those around you thought, no, I draw you into my own mind so there shall be no help from them, not that you want it?" Tom said and the question at the end was hanging into the air, Harry shook his head with a smile, no, he wanted no one to disturb his time with Tom, not even for the world.**

" **Your precious, my precious little Horcrux." Tom said and Harry nodded though he was confused, he had never heard the Horcrux term before but pushed it aside, if it kept Tom near him and wanting him then he was grateful. Tom seemed to read his thought and his eyes softened, he placed a hand on Harry's cheek and asked, "Are you ready Harry?"**

" **Yes." Harry whispered but it was strong, Tom smiled and nodded before pointing his wand at him, he closed his eyes and waited for the spell to hit, whatever spell Tom decided to use, whatever came to his mind would be fine. It was silent for a moment before the words were spoken, the torture curse, one of Tom's favourites and Harry found himself in pain, so much pain that he was almost blissed out.**

 **Tom usually stopped when he almost reached the peak of the pleasure coercing through him, however this time he kept rising, almost waiting for the disappointment but it never came and he felt himself reach the height. It was like hearing something break, whether it was inside him or outside he didn't know, all he knew was that he had never felt this free, this untroubled and so pleasured.**

 **It continued and grew even higher, Harry knew he was crying out, he could almost hear himself over the rushing in his ears, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the floor and writhed in pleasure. The spell stopped and he laid there panting with a smile on his face as he treasured the aftershocks going through him, Tom's voice called out to him, "Come to me precious."**

 **Harry opened his eyes, not knowing when they had closed and sat up, his body shaking some but not enough to stop him from crawling across the floor and getting himself to be in front of Tom and laying his head down on Tom's knee. Tom chuckled and ran a hand through Harry's hair, Harry sighed and looked up to him with big eyes, Tom smiled and said, "Your perfect, my beautifully fractured work of art."**

 **Tom chuckled and stroked his head for a while, the silence was comforting to Harry who tried to remember where he was…he was in Tom's mind and that thought made him look around, it seemed to suit the man. The cold marble floor, the darkness, the Dementors, the throne, everything was screaming Dark Lord and Harry smiled, he snuggled down and closed his eyes, just resting for now.**

" **Now…what shall we do to get you out of Hogwarts precious?" Tom murmured and Harry opened his eyes to look back up at Tom, those red eyes watched him and Harry smiled before nuzzling against Tom's leg. The man smiled softly and tugged his hair, Harry looked up and Tom said, "I don't think I can wait precious, I think it's time for you to join me in the real world, of course…you're going to have to follow my plan but don't worry, you won't be hurt for long."**

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Sirius's voice shouted, Harry kept his eyes closed and listened, it seems that they had entered his mind while he was asleep…he had no idea for how long but that mattered little. There was a sigh and Dumbledore said, "It seems that we miscalculated, Tom has been bringing Harry into his own mind instead of entering Harry's, which means that by the time Harry becomes conscious again…he will be what Tom has made him."

"You miscalculated…is that all your going to say?! I blame you two for however he is when he wakes up, it's your fault!" Sirius's shouted and Harry was surprised at how much anger was there, however he had a plan to put in place and so groaned as if he was waking up for the first time. There was shuffling and footsteps coming towards him before someone opened up some curtains and a hand was placed on his face, Sirius called softly "Harry?"

Harry blinked open his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment, inside Tom's mind he hadn't had a clue what would be waiting for him in his own but now he knew, his vision was full of colours that he couldn't have imagined and little demons floating in the air with their tails swishing. He looked to Sirius and his face was slightly distorted, not enough to notice at first but when he blinked and looked again his face swirled in a confusing way, he smiled, "Sirius…your face is funny…look, the demons are happy with the lights."

"Harry…" Sirius said his voice soft and broken, Harry didn't understand why, he felt fantastic and even though his head was rather fuzzy he remembered what he had to do and sat up, he sighed in bliss when he felt aches in his body. There was several other people there and he didn't recognise them…he looked to Sirius whose face was mixing with his grey eyes and asked, "Who are they? Are they my friends?"

"Surely you remember me my boy?" Dumbledore's voice came and Harry looked to the one covered in purple light, blue eyes…he must be Dumbledore…he was sure of it now as his beard came into view when his robes swirled out of the way. Harry smiled and nodded, the man seemed to take a relieved breath, Harry frowned at that and said, "Tom's going to take me now, he says I'm finished…I'm his precious one, we're going to live together at his castle, isn't that exciting?"

"Harry, please, you must know that it's not a good thing he's coming for you." Remus, it was Remus's voice coming from the blur of fleshy colours standing by the side of his bed behind Sirius, he had to focus for a moment before those features became clear. He smiled and shook his head and said, "It's not a bad thing, it's perfect, it's everything I want and more, to be precious to him and to live by him forever, we're going to be so happy…so happy."

"Harry…did Tom say anything to you about his plans of getting you while your inside the castle?" Dumbledore asked and Harry looked over to him remembering what Tom had told him to say, his mind blurred for a moment when he thought about it. He started to feel like his skin was itching, he scratched at his arm and said, "I don't know, he said something about the Black Lake being a weak point in the defences, also something about the third floor…I can't really remember but wasn't…I…I can't seem to think right now Professor."

"That's alright Harry, you don't have to do anything right now, we will sort something out with the information you have given us." Dumbledore smiled, though it seemed twisted into a snarling grin to Harry's eyes and he looked down when he felt something wet on his fingers. The red liquid was startling for a moment and he noted people's eyes went to his hand to his arm, Sirius placed his hand over the wound and asked, "Harry, why did you do this?"

"It was itchy." Harry said and there was a shift in the room, though he had no idea why, he looked down and noted the blood was turning slightly blue…or was that his skin was turning blue? He couldn't really tell anymore. He smiled when the pain finally came to his sense and laughed, everyone's face fell to something he couldn't' name, he took some deep breaths in through his nose and smelled the coppery scent before asking, "It hurts, I like it, can I keep it Sirius? I would love to have a pet."

"He's…he's…Merlin why?" Sirius whispered before coming to sit beside Harry at the top of the bed and letting Harry's head rest against his shoulder while cupping their hands together, it was a nice pose Harry guessed though it stopped the aching he had been enjoying. Harry snuggled down into Sirius and sighed before opening his eyes and looking down at the blood, someone came over and waved their wand over his arm and closed the wound, he looked up to see Snape…he frowned at the man.

"It would have become infected with time if not closed." Snape said as an explanation but it didn't satisfy Harry and he growled at the man, Snape looked up at him with black eyes which looked like holes in his face now he was closer to see. Harry watched as something wriggled inside the black hole that was his left eye, Harry leaned closer to see what it was but Snape pulled back and Harry said, "I want to see what's in the hole, there's no secret once I do."

"He seems to be becoming worse the longer he is conscious." Snape said and Dumbledore hummed, Harry looked over to the elderly man and saw his face was blank, not emotionless blank but rather that he had no eyes, no nose, no lips…everything was missing. Harry remembered a horror story from when he was younger about the faceless man when Dumbledore's voice came, "It seems that while he has been spending time in Tom's mind it was a certain protection from the madness being created but now there is no escape and so time is catching up with him."

Harry snarled at the faceless man and felt Sirius hold him closer, Harry looked back into those grey eyes and saw something he couldn't name, he smiled and turned to his side so he could sit more comfortably in those arms. He looked out of the window he could see and smiled when he saw the dark clouds coming towards the castle, knowing that Tom had told him to watch for them, it was a part of the plan after all.

"I don't like the sight of those storm clouds." Remus said softly and he noted everyone turned to see them, Dumbledore shifted and walked closer to the windows, Harry watched him out of the corner of his eyes, if anyone would catch on it was Dumbledore. Snape walked forward as well and looked out, he could see the man was thinking something and he said, "If there was a storm…it would be a lot easier to get into the castle undetected unless it was all locked down for the night, I think it would be a wise choice Headmaster."

"What will we tell the students Severus?" Dumbledore asked seeming to be thinking along the same lines and Harry had to bite back a chuckle, it seems that he had given them too much credit as they were falling for the plan perfectly. Harry looked up at the demons to see them grinning, yes, everything was going perfectly so far and hopefully it would be smooth sailing, though he would have to ditch Sirius and Remus first which would be the hardest part but he knew the men would understand with time.

Sleep called him but this time he knew not to expect to see Tom, he would be busy right now going through the parts of their plan bit by bit, Harry smiled and shivered at the thought of what was to come, he wasn't sure if it was pleasure or something else which caused the shiver. He didn't really mind either way as he would be with Tom soon, however he had a couple of hours to spare so snuggled down and closed his eyes.

…

…

…

He woke up to hearing rain patting against the windows and thunder rumbling outside, he opened his eyes to see that he was alone, he guessed that everyone was busy fortifying the castle and all that, he smiled and stood from the bed. He was dressed in a white gown and he chuckled at that, he walked over to the curtain surrounding his bed and peeked out, he saw no one around, none of the other beds had patients in them either.

His feet tapped against the cold floor as he walked to the door, he opened it and looked around, it seemed that no one was keeping tabs on him, that he could see anyway, and he walked down the corridor down the stairs to the main doors. He wouldn't be going out this way however and instead went deeper into the castle, down to the dungeons and through the hallways which were cold and damp thanks to the storm.

Following the lights of green he came to the deepest part, a solid oak door stood at the end and he smiled before slowly walking to it, of course, he was being followed now and he had an idea of who it was but there was no way they could stop him. He put his hand on the handle and turned it, opening the door into the outside, the rain poured in as a flash of lightning illuminated the world in front of him, the trees and grass smelled lovely now, full of new life.

He stepped out into the rain and let it wash over him for a moment before moving deeper into the forest, Tom had shown him where he needed to go, every bump in the floor, every tree branch that needed to be moved…it had been just as heavenly as it was now. He smiled and made it to the clearing where they were going to meet, Tom had said to wait exactly ten minutes and then he would be there, after causing some ruckus at the castle.

"Potter…what are you doing?" Snape's voice came from behind him, Harry smiled and turned, he nodded towards where Tom was going to appear and Snape looked confused for a moment before going very pale. He came forward and gripped Harry's arm, Harry winced at the tight grip before his expression smoothed and he tilted his head back, he felt such pleasure from pain now and he wondered if that was a perk or something.

"We have to leave now, I need to get you back to the castle." Snape hissed as he tried to drag Harry back to where the door was, Harry dug his heels into the ground and smiled when Snape's expression turned thunderous. Snape tried to tug him again but he got nowhere and ended up shouting, "Do you have any idea what that monster will do to you should you be caught by him?! Do you have any idea what will happen to your friends?! Your dear godfather and the werewolf?! Do you not care at all what they will be thinking when you abandon them?!"

"I'm not abandoning them…" Harry said softly, he looked into those hole like eyes and frowned, why was this man trying to make him feel bad, of course, it had to be…was Snape still thinking of Harry as an enemy...it seemed like the only likely cause. He struggled in the grip and tried to explain, "We're on the same side, please, you must let me go to him, it's alright and everything is going to be perfect, just like he promised."

"The world is going to suffer if he gets into power, you should know this and right now we are not on the same side if you're siding with him." Snape snarled and pulled with more force, Harry's feet slid in the mud and he slipped for a moment before regaining his footing. He took in a deep breath and screamed, Tom had told him to do this should he be caught by the other side before they met, Snape looked at him with wide eyes and tried to move him faster.

A familiar red spell shot from behind them and hit Snape, who crumpled to the floor and writhed in agony, Harry turned and saw Tom, this was their first meeting in real life since…before he could remember, he was filled with happiness. People stepped out behind Tom and survived the scene before walking over to Snape and him, they bypassed Harry and went to Snape, Harry watched as they started to use all sorts of spells which looked painful.

"Come here precious." Tom called and Harry turned to look at him and found himself drowning in those red eyes, he smiled and walked across the clearing until he was in front of Tom, who then pulled him close into his arms. There was a sniffing sound behind Tom and Harry looked over his shoulder to see Bellatrix Lestrange glaring snootily at him, Tom didn't even turn around but asked, "Something bothering you Bella?"

"No my Lord." Bellatrix said standing straighter and looking away from Harry over to where Snape was still being tortured under the spells of the others, Bellatrix's face broke into a manic grin as she watched, her hand twitching towards her wand. Tom held Harry closer as Snape started to scream, it was a tortured scream and Harry wondered what they were doing to him, however the screams soon died down and Harry turned to see Snape lying there, covered in blood and panting for breath.

"You have defied me Severus, you have turned on your master…this will be the last thing you ever do." Tom said as he looked down at Snape with cold eyes, Harry wondered if Tom was feeling betrayed, Harry sure was, he had thought the Potions Master was on their side…his side. Tom sighed and looked down at Harry for a moment before saying, "Bella, make sure to send Severus back with a message, do as you will to make this come, I shall be departing."

"Yes my Lord." Bellatrix bowed before walking over to Snape with a malicious grin, Harry didn't want to know what was to become of his Professor, however he couldn't take his eyes off him, Tom leaned down and whispered something. The world fell away, twisting colours and turning tubes of pressure went around them before they landed in a hall, at the end there was a throne, the same throne from Tom's mind and Harry smiled at the familiar image.

"Come this way." Tom whispered into his ear and Harry looked into red eyes for a moment before letting himself be guided out of the room and up some stairs, they walked through several corridors, all of which looked the same to Harry before stopping at a door. Tom opened the door and they walked inside, it seemed to be a study and sitting room all in one, Harry looked around at the dark décor before being guiding into the next room which was obviously the bedroom.

The bed was almost as big as the room, seeming to be large enough to fit a group of people on there, Harry smiled at the crisp white sheets, it reminded him of something but he couldn't put his finger on it and instead turned to Tom. Tom was watching him with bright red eyes and smiled softly, he seemed to be watching Harry for something before he waved a hand towards the bed and said, "Make yourself comfortable precious, I will be a moment."

Harry nodded and watched Tom leave, make himself comfortable? He found the robe he was in was wet and kind of itchy so he took it off and looked down at his naked body, it seemed the rain had washed him and he felt refreshed. He looked to the bed and collapsed down onto it, the silk sheets feeling lovely against his bare skin, he crawled to the head of the bed and snuggled into the cushions and sighed in bliss.

He was finally with Tom, it had been his wish for what seemed like forever and now he was really here he had never felt more at home anywhere, he smiled and looked up to the ceiling to see the butterfly's. They were calm and their wings fluttered softly as they sat there, Harry smiled at them and watched the dim light catch their glitter, he closed his eyes, listened the sound of the wind and rain outside, it was soothing.

Time passed slowly but Harry didn't mind, he knew Tom would come back when he was finished with his duty as Dark Lord…he wondered if any of the people he held dear were hurt…it wasn't a comforting thought but knew what had to be done was done. Sirius and Remus came to mind along with Snape's words, he knew he hadn't abandoned them, he was happy now and they should be happy as well, things were going to be alright as long as they didn't oppose Tom.

A smile lit his lips when his thoughts turned to Tom, the one person who had been so kind to him, giving him what he wanted even when he didn't know he had wanted it, their future together was looking good. As long as Harry stayed the way he was Tom would be happy, Harry was happy if Tom was happy and that was the end of it, Harry would strive to be the best he could for Tom and he would happily live the rest of their lives together.

"Harry." Tom's voice said from out of the blue and Harry opened his eyes to see Tom standing at the end of the bed, looking over his body with a heated gaze, Harry felt his cheeks flush with heat as he grinned wider and sat up. Tom chuckled and started to strip himself of his clothing, Harry watched every delicious moment where more of his pale skin appeared until the other man was fully naked and making his way around to the head of the bed.

"You truly are precious." Tom whispered as he slid onto the bed and stroked Harry's cheek, Harry smiled softly and leaned into the touch, he sighed in bliss when Tom chuckled, something pointed touched his other cheek and Harry opened his eyes to see a wand. Tom's wand, the man was smiling and Harry relaxed himself further until he was limp, if Tom wanted to Harry wasn't going to stop him from using any of the spells he could think of.

"You have no fear of me…interesting." Tom said softly and Harry smiled at him, he had no fear because he knew that Tom would look after him anyway he saw fit and Harry was fine with that, Tom knew best. Tom looked into his eyes and smiled when that thought came to mind, he sighed in relief…or something like relief before taking his wand away from Harry and putting it on the bed side table before saying, "Now..."

Tom's hand went down to his stomach, it touched the soft skin there and soon a light was filling the room, it was almost white blue and it was soothing to Harry who felt something changing inside him but didn't mind. Tom smiled at him and Harry sighed before snuggling back down into the pillows his head was resting on, Tom lifted his hand and stroked down the skin all the way down to Harry's thigh before hitching up the leg he was touching till it was over his shoulder.

"I see you Harry, all of you." Tom whispered and Harry looked to him through his hooded eyelids, feeling completely relaxed, Tom leaned forward and though he was bending Harry at an odd angle, Harry didn't mind. Tom pressed his lips against Harry's for a moment, it was nice, Harry felt something bubble in his stomach as Tom pulled back slightly to lick at his lips, Harry felt his mouth open on some kind of base instinct and was rewarded by Tom's tongue entering his mouth.

It was a bit sloppy to begin with because Harry didn't know how to move his mouth and tongue back but soon found a rhythm soon enough and Tom chuckled into his mouth, Harry smiled as Tom pulled away looking down at him. Tom's hand slid up his thigh and moved it slowly to hover over Harry's cock, Harry blinked and watched that hand slowly wrap around it, feeling the warm skin on his private parts was a new feeling to Harry but not an unpleasant one.

The hand moved slowly up and down for a moment and Harry watched closely, it was causing some tingling and warmth to trickle through him, he hummed in thought and looked back up to Tom who was watching him closely. He tilted his head to the side in question and Tom chuckled before moving his hand again, this time Harry watched Tom's face and felt some more warmth than before, it was an interesting feeling and almost felt pleasurable.

He felt blood rushing down and looked once more to see his cock was becoming hard, he made a surprised noise in the back of his throat and Tom leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You have no idea how much I have wanted this, to see you beneath me, to hold you in my hands and know your mine and only mine, I want to take everything from you, be your first and continue to bring you both pleasure and pain."

Tom's hand was moving quicker now and his hand had formed a fist which was causing slight pain at how tightly it was gripped but the warmth only came stronger, it was like a small fire had ignited in his body. The tingling from before was also coming stronger, it was making the hairs on his body stand on end but in a good way, he felt his breathing stutter for a moment as the warmth came rushing through his head, wiping his mind blank.

"That's it, relax, let me take control." Tom whispered and leaned back to smile at him, his hand gripping tighter before relaxing and moving faster, Harry noticed his breaths were coming in pants and he was feeling slightly light headed. The heat was burning now and he noticed he was sweating slightly, he let out a sound he didn't know he could make and blushed before looking to Tom to see if that was alright.

Tom smiled and moved his hand faster, there was a slick sound to it now which made Harry blush more but Tom seemed to not mind, Harry felt something rising, it was a strange feeling to him and he wondered what it was. It was like the heat and something more was rising, he felt his breathing hitch again and knew something was about to happen, his hips were starting to thrust forward off the bed and into Tom's hand.

"Cum." Tom said with a rough voice and the rising reached its peak, as if the word had unlocked something his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened wide, a sound came out which was long and drawn out as something exploded. Tiny white lights were dancing behind his eyelids from how hard he was clenching them closed, he let out a breath which seemed to be stuck in his throat and felt the lingering pleasure slowly fade away.

He opened his eyes and saw Tom watching his face closely, he panted as the warmth slowly simmered down, Tom smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead before picking his hands off his body and leaning to the side. He watched as Tom reached out a hand and went into one of the draws in the side table by the bed, he pulled out a bottle of something and looked back to Harry, he smiled and took off the top of the bottle before coming back to Harry.

"Drink." Tom said as he picked up Harry's right hand and placed the bottle in it, Harry looked to the bottle and saw a sparkling blue liquid inside, he brought it close to his mouth with a shaky hand and tipped it back. He swallowed all of it, though it was hard seeming as the liquid was gloopy, making sure he drank it all he righted his hand and looked down at the bottle again before Tom's hand went into his own and pulled the bottle out.

Harry watched as Tom put the bottle onto the side table and looked back down at him, he seemed to be waiting for something but that didn't stop him from leaning in for another kiss which Harry welcomed. He noticed that Tom didn't use his tongue like last time and wondered whether that was because he had just swallowed the blue stuff and Tom didn't want to be affected by it, it was a nice kiss anyway.

Tom pulled back and smiled at him, Harry smiled back but suddenly felt something slick coming from the inside of himself to the outside, his face heated up instantly and he felt something like shame go through him. Though his body was heating up like before when Tom had been touching him, it was so confusing and Tom looked down between his legs and smiled before saying, "Everything is fine, this is supposed to happen, you're not doing what you think you are."

"I'm not?" Harry asked and Tom gave him an amused look, Harry relaxed and felt some more slick coming out of him, he frowned and went to look between his legs but Tom cupped his face and made him look up. Harry knew Tom wouldn't do anything without a reason and so relaxed further, it was interesting, now he was feeling a sort of itching sensation between his legs, he didn't try and look down though this time.

"It feels funny." He admitted and Tom chuckled before kissing his cheek, the attention had gone away from his bottom half and Harry looked up into Tom's red eyes and saw something there, he wasn't sure what it was but it made him smile. Tom smiled back before his hand drifted down to Harry's lower region and he moved passed Harry's cock which without him noticing had gone hard once more, how he didn't know, and went down further.

A finger circled before pushing in lightly, he winced, expecting pain but instead was feeling nothing, he felt his face become shocked and looked down, he knew where Tom's finger had gone and wanted to know why it wasn't painful. He looked back up and Tom said, "It's the potions effects, it took me a while to develop it into what it is now with some trial and error but I finally perfected it since we began to have our sessions."

"I'm happy." Harry said and he was, Tom had worked hard at something and now it was being used to perfection on him, something which made him feel special, Tom smiled at him and pressed a light kiss to his lips before focussing once more. The finger moved deeper inside and curled slightly as if searching for something, it moved slowly and methodically before something within him was poked and it caused heat to pulse through him quickly, "Ah!"

Tom chuckled before pulling the finger out, Harry looked to him but said nothing as Tom hiked up his other leg and put it on his other shoulder, Harry watched as Tom touched his own cock and lined it up to his…A gasp came out of him when it slid inside, he closed his eyes for a second, trying to get used to the feeling, Tom seemed to be being patient with him as he waited and Harry opened his eyes to look into the sea of red watching him.

"Please…" Harry whispered, he didn't know what he was asking for but Tom seemed to understand and started to slowly move, the push and pull sensation was like a burn at first but soon more slick came out and made a squelching noise but seemed to help the burn go away. It was interesting, feeling this, he didn't know if he thought of it as good or bad but noticed the heat simmering inside him just like before when Tom had used his hand which meant it must be pleasurable.

However this feeling was not enough, pleasure like this might have been fine for most but he needed to feel something more, he needed to feel that Tom was being honest with him and this pleasure was anything but honest. He reached up a hand to Tom's cheek and the man looked at him, their eyes met for a moment before Harry smiled, the words came to his mind a moment later and he said, "Please…I need it, please…"

"You really are perfect." Tom chuckled before kissing him, Tom reached his hands up to grip Harry's right leg before turning his face to it, Harry watched as he placed a kiss on the skin before opening his mouth and taking some of the flesh inside, bit down. Harry felt the pain before he saw the blood and it brought tingles and shocks of lightning through his body, his head went back, exposing his neck as he cried out in bliss, "Ahhh!"

Tom's thrusts became more harsh and precise as he hit that something inside of him over and over but his nails dug into Harry's skin hard enough to pierce into his flesh and cause the blood to bead up to the surface. It was a magical feeling, pain, he wanted more pain, Tom seemed to notice and put one of his hands around Harry's cock before squeezing harshly and tugging hard, Harry felt the bliss consume him again and whined.

Tom's hand went to his legs once more and he started to push them towards Harry's chest as he leaned down, the movement was uncomfortable and caused sparks of pain to run through him but it was welcome. Once his legs were pushed all the way to his chest, he didn't know he would be able to bend this way, Tom went for his shoulder and bit down, grinding the flesh between his teeth, Harry gasped and moaned.

Harry felt Tom release the flesh and saw him lean away until they were face to face, Harry saw the blood on Tom's lips and smiled, he leaned in and kissed those red lips and moaned at the taste of his own blood. Tom chuckled into the kiss and leaned back so Harry could get some air, Tom's thrusts had not stopped and Harry was almost drowning in the pleasure and now pain was added to the mix which made everything even more perfect.

"Close your eyes." Tom whispered to him and Harry obliged, he could hear Tom's breathing this way, it was slightly elevated and that made Harry feel warmth inside, that he could bring Tom pleasure was good. He heard something jingling and he wondered what Tom was doing, Tom's hips stopped moving and that made Harry all the more curious, something cold touched his neck and he almost opened his eyes to see what it was but didn't want to go against Tom's wishes.

It circled his neck and there was a click before Tom let out a short breath, there was some more jingling before Tom started to move his hips once more but more slowly as if trying to get Harry used to the feeling once more. Tom whispered for him to open his eyes and Harry blinked against the soft light in the room until his eyes adjusted once more, he looked down and saw a gold chain coming from his neck.

He remembered in Tom's mindscape that he had something on his neck and wondered once more what it was, Tom picked up the golden chain and held it in his hands softly for a moment before giving it a big tug. Harry's oxygen was cut off immediately and he choked, Tom punctuated this by thrusting straight into that point inside him, dark spots wavered in his vision but the pleasure he was feeling was immediately boosted.

"Hah! Ah!" Harry cried out with what little air he had left, Tom smirked and released the tension on the chain for a moment before pulling again, Harry felt pleasure rush through him along with a pinching sensation around his neck. Harry felt his hips move upwards as if to gain more of the pleasure and Tom chuckled before releasing it once more, Harry opened his mouth and said, "Please…please, need, I need…"

"What do you need Harry?" Tom asked and started to move faster but it wasn't enough now, he needed something more, he needed the pain, he needed the suffocation and pleasure all mix into one but more importantly he needed to cum. His cock was straining against his stomach and it was painful, it needed to be touched, though maybe not with the way things had been, he felt the heat rush through him once more as Tom hit the spot again.

"I need you, please, need you." Those words came out of his mouth and he knew they were true, it was his heart's desire to have Tom, to have him forever, to be together for the rest of time, it was what he wanted. Tom looked into his eyes and Harry felt tears sting but Tom just smiled and started to move faster, this time was different, he could feel that Tom was no longer testing or teasing, this was a movement to get them both off.

Tom's hand wrapped itself in the chain before pulling, Harry gasped and threw his head back as pleasure and pain coursed through him, it was wonderful, Tom released it long enough for him to breath before tugging it straight again. Tom's hips were moving rapidly and Harry was becoming confused as to which was pleasure and which was pain and he loved that, he could feel something rising inside him and knew he was coming to his end.

Tom rotated his hips and tugged on the chain once more and that was enough for Harry to cum, he gasped and choked as the pleasure reached its height, tingles ran through his body and the warmth burst. He heard Tom let out a moan before something warm squirted inside of him, his body had tensed up and he relaxed it immediately after and let himself become boneless, Tom slid out slowly and put his legs down.

Harry felt them ache but didn't mind, Tom's head was pressed against his stomach for a moment as he placed a kiss on his skin before leaning up and capturing Harry's lips in a kiss, Harry kissed back slowly. Tom pulled back before rolling to the side, he reached over and grabbed the covers before rolling back and covering them both, Tom put an arm above Harry's head and the other around his waist before just looking at him.

Rolling over to face Tom he wondered what he was thinking, his stare was intense and Harry gave him a small smile which seemed to make Tom relax a bit, Harry snuggled closer to him and Tom sighed. Harry looked up into his red eyes and saw that Tom was thinking, not wanting to break his train of thought Harry closed his eyes and relaxed, it was nice, being here in Tom's arms and knowing that this was forever.

"Sleep." Tom whispered to him and Harry smiled, he felt himself go slightly under at the words and knew Tom had done something to help him but didn't mind, if Tom wanted him to sleep then he would. He wondered what would happen when he woke up, this was all new to him and he had to adjust to life with Tom but knew that could wait for now, right now he had to listen to Tom and go to sleep, he could figure out the details later.

* * *

 **Nicciomimi96:** Thank you for reading, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I hoped you liked it, it took a long time for me to write. If you are reviewing: Do not leave heavy flame as it will be blocked/deleted but helpful criticism is welcome because I am always looking for ways to better my writing, also if you have any questions they are welcome as well. Have a nice day!


End file.
